


Lucky Ones

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, we are, we are the lucky ones. Two of them falling apart, without their third to pull them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired largely by Bif Naked's "Lucky".

When he kisses her skin she tastes of sweat, and gunpowder, a little bit of electricity seeming to linger there. He knows it’s his mind playing tricks on him, but that’s how she tastes to him.

She breathes and shudders, her hands gliding down his back as he slid his hand up her thigh, finally meeting her lips with his own.

Their hearts are broken, because as much as they don’t believe in love, they did love him. 

When he thrusts inside of her it is blood he tastes, and when he closes his eyes it’s Coulson’s face he sees, a smirk barely playing on lips he’s kissed before. 

They’re the lucky ones.

But he would give his life for Coulson. For her. 

She shudders under him again, her muscles clenching and he snaps back to attention, lowering his mouth to capture a tear. 

“Thank God for you,” she breathes, as her back arches and he knows she didn’t mean to say it out loud.

This is them, falling apart.

This is them, coming together.

This is him, written in their movements.


End file.
